Quest for the Meridian (novel)
The Quest for the Meridian is one of the first spinoff stories surrounding the premise of Ode to Arcadia.It is part of the collection Tales from the Far Side of Haven,and is under the universe of Soulbound Mechanica,which does not exempt if from the AU's general rules.And because of its connection to the plot of Ode to Arcadia,several reccuring characters make their cameo and often play a major role and aid the main character as the story progresses.It also explores the life of a Legacy descended from one of the strongest Greek gods to ever exist. The primary focus of this story is Thang Sen Oanh,a young Vietnamese woman who is thrusted into a world of gods,monsters,and magic without warning,and undergoes on a journey around the globe in search of answers to her great grandmother's enigmatic past. Description Yeu is just an ordinary girl with extraordinary standards.Amongst her many talents of speaking English,writing,translating things,the most peculiar thing about her is her orange hair and purple eyes,which are considered the most freakiest by her classmates.Being bullied was natural for her; getting laughed at for her hair is not unusual; being the laughingstock at school for being Asian is just the usual routine she has to face everyday in her life. But what happens if one day,at the end of the school year,her school principal tells her to pack her things and head straight for Chicago to meet someone for him?And what if this someone turns out to be a mysterious girl who has been keeping a keen eye on Yeu for a long time?It seems like she's in for a big surprise when the girl tells her of her supposed ancestry,and chaos definitely ensues as Yeu discovers the prophecy of the Silver Trident.And it ultimately talks about her! Join Yeu as she follows the footsteps of her ancestor,along with the enigmatic and mischievous Blue Star Gang,who aid her in every possible way.New and old characters will be formally introduced,and friendship and loyal must be tested by the wheels of fate. Can Yeu complete the prophecy and stop Gaea? Under Construction The novel is currently under construction,and will be published on Wattpad and Quotev as soon as it is finished.So far,the story only reaches up til the part where Yeu and the Gang stay in the Philippines,standing by for Zyrene Ritual to return from her trip.It's not ready to be shown in public,but it will have a massive editing process by then. Characters Thang Sen Oanh The protagonist of the story.She's Vietnamese and is sixteen years old during the storyline.She is portrayed to have an aloof,blunt,yet compassionate personality,and is mostly calm and collected.As stated before,she has orange hair and purple eyes,which is the main reason why she is bullied by her classmates at home. Magdalena Ritual The second protagonist.Though not much is revealed about her in the story itself due to the pacing,she still plays a major role in the storyline,as she not only acts as the secondary point of view,but also the key to Yeu's guidance,since the latter has no experience in the magical world.She has platinum blonde hair and azure blue eyes.She is playful yet serious.